Protocolo de Seguridad Némesis
by VnikLord
Summary: Cuando Sherlock y John regresan a la base de Baskerville, jamás pensaron que aquello podía suceder... pues aquello sólo ocurría en las series de ciencia ficción. Este fic es un final alternativo para el episodio The House of Baskerville y participa el el reto "Finales Alternativos" del foro "221B Baker Street.


**_Baskerville: Protocolo de seguridad Némesis_**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia:** Slash en algún momento, creo. Si no gusta, no leas.

**N/A: Este es mi final alternativo para The house of Baskerville ¡espero que os guste! **_Este fic participa del Reto__ "Finales Alternativos" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

_oOo_

El club Diógenes, el club de caballeros más selecto de todo Londres, con sus amplias y silenciosas instalaciones, donde hablar o hacer ruido es inconcebible para sus socios, un lugar donde pensar, donde nunca ser interrumpido o molestado; un lugar donde resuenan unos tacones nerviosos por el pasillo cuyo repiqueteo a alterado a los miembros que aprietan incansables la luz roja para que alguien la pare, a ella, la que prácticamente corre por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta y entra sin llamar…

—¿Dónde están tus modales querida?—Mycroft Holmes se encontraba tras su mesa muy concentrado en unos informes, ni si quiera la observo, si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta inmediatamente de que algo muy malo ocurría, pues Anthea era la mujer de hielo, jamás se alteraba.

—¡Señor hay un problema en Baskerville!—ese es el momento en que Mycroft levanta la vista y la observa, dios debía de ser muy malo si Anthea estaba en ese estado, el nerviosismo comenzó a hacer mella en su estómago, y no pudo evitar mirar inmediatamente su móvil_ ¡Por favor Sherlock que has hecho!_

oOo

_Vista nublada… boca seca ¡auch! ¡Me duele todo por dios!... ¿pero qué diablos pasa aquí?_ John despierta poco a poco con un enorme dolor de cabeza, se encontraba tirado en el suelo de…_ ¿donde carajos estoy?_ Mira a su alrededor, parece un laboratorio de esos secretos que salen en las películas de espías, en una pared dentro de un símbolo pone "Baskerville"…_vale bien, ya sé donde estoy ¡dios sabrá donde esta esto! _No muy lejos de él puede ver a una mujer, dormida sobre una mesa, lleva puesta una bata de laboratorio; él está cerca de una puerta de salida, tal vez intentaba salir. Se siente muy raro, su cerebro esta como acorchado… _¿Qué?... ¿quien es ella? ¡Mierda!... ¿quien soy yo?_ Se mira a si mismo piernas brazos y manos, en sus brazos y manos apuntado con rotulador tiene su nombre _"eres John" y "Sherlock", "busca a Sherlock", "protege a Sherlock"…. ¿Sherlock? pero… ¿Quién es Sherlock?_

oOo

— ¡Cabo Lyons Señor!— Mycroft se acerca con porte autoritario a la zona donde se ha improvisado un puesto de control de situación, ha conseguido llegar en apenas hora y media.

—Informe de situación Cabo—su voz sonó exigente y fría.

— ¡Sí Señor! A las 12:45 se ha iniciado el protocolo de seguridad conocido como "Némesis".

— ¡Explíquese Cabo!—la mirada de Mycroft le congeló por dentro, y la voz comenzó a temblarle.

— ¡Sí Señor! El protocolo de seguridad Némesis tiene su base en un inhibidor sináptico que es emitido en forma de aerosol por todo el recinto, es eliminado de forma inocua por el organismo al cabo de entre cinco o seis horas después de entrar en contacto.

— ¿Efectos?—pareció más bien un gruñido, una voz gutural.

—Los sujetos expuestos presentan amnesia temporal, no saben quiénes son, ni donde están, ni que hacían, afecta en distinta medida a cada sujeto, algunos incluso presentan comportamientos impulsivos, el choque inicial provoca un pequeño desmayo; se instaló como protocolo de seguridad ante intentos de robo de información clasificada; las puertas quedan selladas por 5 horas, dándonos margen de tiempo para posibles actuaciones.

— ¿Y cuál es la situación actual dentro Cabo?—Mycroft mordía las palabras.

—No podremos acceder hasta dentro de 3horas y 14 minutos Señor, las cámaras de seguridad únicamente están dispuestas en los pasillos, nunca en los laboratorios ya que es información clasificada lo que en ellos se trabaja Señor, según parece el Comandante Barrimore a organizado patrullas con el personal militar que se encontraba dentro y están agrupando al personal científico de una forma un tanto violenta.

— ¿Y los señores Holmes y Watson?— tuvo que contenerse para no gritar.

—Todavía no han sido localizados Señor.

oOo

John se ha refugiado en una esquina del laboratorio, abraza sus piernas de una manera defensiva, hay algo que lo inquieta, _tal vez debería buscarlo…a ese tal Sherlock_. La mujer a su lado comienza a despertar de su estupor, mira un poco asustada a su alrededor analizando la situación, en sus manos tiene anotado "eres Dra. Stapleton " "6horas" "protocolo de seguridad".

—Protocolo de seguridad… seis horas…¿Stapleton?— miró a todas partes hasta que vio a un hombre acurrucado en un rincón sujetando sus piernas como un niño pequeño, mirando todo con la mirada perdida, buscando algo—¡Hola!— cuando sus miradas se cruzaron nada evidenciaba peligro en ellas—soy la doctora Stapleton…creo.

—John ¡o eso pone aquí!— y le mostro su brazo.

—Bien—la mujer le sonrió—John debemos de suponer que estamos en un laboratorio y que sabíamos lo que iba a pasar por eso tenemos información en nuestros brazos, en el mío pone protocolo de seguridad y seis horas…

— ¿Seis horas para qué?—la doctora se encogió de hombros—Bien… ¡ok, vale! No sabemos dónde estamos, ni que ha pasado,¡por favor! no recuerdo ni mi nombre…—John frotaba su cara con desesperación—no la conozco…no sabemos si estamos solos, ni si podemos confiar en otras personas…¡Dios ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en usted!— la doctora vuelve a hacer muecas y encogerse de hombros— solo sé que aquí pone que busque a un tal Sherlock ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?...que lo proteja…Sherlock…Sherlock—ese nombre entre susurros, le provocaba un ligero temor, donde estaría, quien sería…

—De acuerdo, lo buscaremos; usted lo consideró lo suficientemente importante para ponerlo en su cuerpo en al menos cinco sitios, mire aquí tan solo pudo poner Sh… debe de ser muy importante si ocupó todo su tiempo en eso… ¿no lo cree?

—Supongo que sí, aunque no sé porque—John se quedó pensativo unos minutos, no lo recordaba, pero le causaba una sensación extraña en el estómago cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre— Bien no perdamos el tiempo y evitemos ser vistos… ¿ok? sígame por favor Skyplenton…

— ¡Stapleton!

— ¡Eso!

oOo

Fuera de la base Mycroft miraba hacia el edificio mientras balanceaba su paraguas, su pose indica nerviosismo, el hombre de hielo estaba nervioso.

—Mycroft yo…—el inspector Lestrade que les había ayudado esa misma mañana con los inconscientes que compraron el perro, se acercaba a él despacio— lo siento, no sabía que iban a entrar otra vez, yo..—Mycroft levantó una mano para que callara.

—Yo le conseguí el acceso, me lo pidió hace unas horas, un acceso a la instalación de 24 horas—levantó una ceja y suspiró levemente—si está ahí es porque él así lo quiso…y porque yo cedí, como siempre.

Greg se acercó despacio, miró para comprobar que no eran observados y cogió suavemente a Mycroft de la mano, ante el contacto Mycroft dio un pequeño respingo, casi sale huyendo, pero se controló; Greg le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con un dedo y extrañamente esa simple acción lo reconfortó.

— ¡Gregory!—se había quedado sin palabras, él acostumbrado a hablar con reyes, se quedaba siempre sin palabras ante Greg.

—Todo estará bien… ¡ya lo veras! Además John no permitirá que le pase nada—Mycroft bufó en respuesta y Greg le miró fijamente a esos ojos azules llenos de temor— aunque no lo recuerde, les une algo mucho más fuerte que un simple recuerdo, aunque ambos sean tan necios de no reconocerlo.

La vista de ambos se perdió en el gran edificio de hierro que ante ellos se erguía como el más terrorífico de los gigantes…

oOo

John y la doctora Stapleton avanzaban cuidadosos por los pasillos, las luces eran intermitentes y aunque la visión era peor, era más fácil avanzar sin ser vistos; de repente se comenzaron a escuchar pasos que se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos, consiguieron entrar en un laboratorio próximo justo cuando vieron pasar a un grupo de tres científicos escoltados por cuatro soldados armados. John notaba como el corazón le bombeaba la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, y lo hacía sentirse bien, genial de hecho, no sabía bien porque, no debería de ser así, pero se sentía eufórico.

— ¡John!— la doctora le sujetó fuertemente del brazo y le hizo girarse, en un rincón de la habitación había un hombre, de cabello oscuro, con los ojos cerrados pero claramente despierto, sus brazos se movían como si gesticulara con ellos y sus labios se movían rápidamente sin ningún sonido; algo dentro de John le grito ¡Sherlock! Se arrodilló frente a él y le rozó la cara con sus dedos, el hombre cesó su divagar. John le levantó despacio la cara y unos ojos imposibles le devolvieron la mirada, unos ojos que produjeron que todo su interior se removiera y permanecieron así, observándose, buscando algo en el otro; no fueron conscientes del acercamiento progresivo de sus cuerpos, John acarició los suaves rizos que le caían obstinados sobre esos ojos increíbles, unos ojos que cada vez tenía más cerca, tan cerca que notaba el calor que emanaban sus labios, un calor que le pertenecía, un calor que tomó como suyo propio cuando comenzó a besar de una manera dulce esos labios suaves y carnosos, que se dejaron querer_… ¡ejem_! un ruidito a su derecha rompió el momento, la doctora carraspeaba incómoda; John la miró de reojo y luego miró a Sherlock.

— ¿Estás bien?— empezó a valorar todo su cuerpo buscando heridas— Mírame Sherlock…—el joven frunció el ceño ante su nombre— si tú eres Sherlock, yo soy John y ella la doctora Stapleton; estamos en un laboratorio —eso se ganó un bufido con un "obvio" implícito que no sabe porque le hizo sonreír— Bien, sí, eso era obvio…pero al parecer se ha llevado a cabo un protocolo de seguridad y nos quedan unas tres horas para algo…

—Entonces tú eres John, yo soy Sherlock, obviamente tú y yo… no deberíamos estar aquí por nuestras ropas, no pertenecemos a "esto", ¿un protocolo de seguridad eh? Alguien tuvo que iniciarlo, pero la pregunta es quien y porque, obviamente nadie recuerda nada, ni buenos ni malos…a no ser que supiera que iba a pasar… ¿Doctora?

— ¡Stapleton!

— ¡Eso! ¿Cuál sería la forma adecuada para producir este efecto en todo el mundo a la vez, que y como se distribuiría?

—Un inhibidor sináptico, en forma de aerosol ¡sería sin duda lo más rápido y efectivo!— La doctora se extraña de poseer esos conocimientos, pero ahí están…

—Y la forma de evitarlo sería una simple máscara de gas—Sherlock se había levantado y daba vueltas nervioso por el poco espacio que tenían—entonces buscaremos a "alguien" con una máscara de gas y ese será el "culpable".

— ¿Culpable de que exactamente?—John lo miraba realmente confundido.

—Culpable de algo obviamente, quien si no se arriesgaría tanto para crear una situación así... ¡un culpable! De… "algo"…—enfatizaba con la manos como un niño pequeño— ¡y debemos encontrarlo John!—Se acercó mucho a John, tanto que su mirada volvió a integrarse en sus ojos azules buscando apoyo, y cuando sus labios iban a formar la palabra claro, le besó fugazmente, y se giró en una actitud bastante infantil— ¡Venga vamos a buscar al…"culpable"!

oOo

Por el pasillo avanzaban lentamente, escuchando atentamente los sonidos que salían de cada laboratorio, en muchos tan solo se escuchaban sonidos de animales, pera había uno del que salían multitud de voces, algunas bastante histéricas lloriqueando.

No tardaron en ser descubiertos por un grupo de seis soldados armados, John cubrió rápidamente a Sherlock con su cuerpo ante la amenaza, debía protegerlo, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la culata de un rifle, que lo dejo inconsciente. Sherlock reaccionó rápido y evitó que se golpeara contra el suelo, manteniéndolo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Fueron arrastrados dentro del laboratorio, donde había al menos treinta científicos custodiados por unos nueve hombres armados; al mando un Comandante por su uniforme, claramente el de mayor rango allí. Fueron conducidos al centro, bueno John fue literalmente arrastrado, y les informaron de que por su seguridad ante lo acontecido y hasta que sean relevados por un superior al mando, todo el mundo quedaba confinado por la buenas o por la malas.

Sherlock acariciaba la frente de John con preocupación, quien era ese del que no podía separarse, ni para buscar a un "culpable", ni para solucionar el enorme enigma en el que estaban, ese era al menos un 9 ¡seguro! ¿Por qué ese hombrecillo era más importante que un 9? ¡o incluso que un 10! A Sherlock le recorría una sensación extraña mientras lo miraba ¿por qué no reaccionaba ya?

oOo

Llevaban dos horas confinados allí, cuando una nueva oleada de científicos fue traída al lugar; Sherlock observó que uno de ellos llevaba una máscara de gas, su "culpable" sin duda; extrañamente parecía inofensivo, se ocuparía de él más tarde. Regresó su mirada hacia John, ya debería de haber despertado, lo mantenía entre sus brazos fuertemente, protegiéndolo. El golpe de la cabeza no parecía excesivamente grave, pero claro él no era medico, se le había hinchado bastante y se estaba tornando purpura poco a poco; Sherlock lo examinaba con cuidado. Retiro el pelo de John hacia atrás y lo observo todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que comenzó a escuchar revuelo en el exterior, alguien entraba al recinto indudablemente. No sabe bien de donde salió el impulso, pero lo hizo; comenzó al besarle la frente, la sensación de última oportunidad, de ahora o nunca, y lo besó despacio, un beso sencillo, casto al que John no respondía, volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez saboreando sus labios suspirando sobre ellos, y lo notó, notó el momento en el que esos labios le correspondieron, en un beso dulce y suave, un beso lleno de cariño, un beso que en segundos se volvió necesitado y demandante, un beso al que se aferraban como si no hubiera un mañana…

En el laboratorio ingresó todo un batallón de militares controlando la situación, detrás de estos entraron un par de civiles con chalecos antibalas, que se quedaron estupefactos ante la visión que tenían delante, Sherlock y John se besaban de una manera demandante, con pasión; y no pudieron evitar el rubor en sus caras.

Los soldados rápidamente soltaron sus armas, y el batallón recién llegado comenzó a ayudar a los civiles. Sherlock se levantó dejando a John apoyado en una pared, no sería bueno levantarlo tan rápido, y se acercó a Mycroft.

—Bob Frankland— comenzó a decir señalando al hombre con la máscara de gas ahora al cuello— es el culpable de la activación del protocolo de seguridad, así como del asesinato del padre de Henry Night, acababa de descubrir su implicación en el proyecto H.O.U.N.D. cuando comenzó todo este "jaleo"—la mirada de Sherlock se perdió momentáneamente en el cuerpo de John que aun parecía ausente, al volver su mirada hacia Mycroft pudo percibir pesar en ella—yo… ocúpate de todo Mycroft ¿para eso has venido no?—con un movimiento de cabeza saludo a Lestrade a su lado, para simplemente regresar a por John.

oOo

John ya recuperado del golpe se encontraba sentado en la terraza del hotel, a punto de disfrutar de un esperado desayuno, no había pasado buena noche, todo en su cabeza estaba bastante confuso además de tener un horrible golpe en la frente.

Sherlock se acercó en silencio, se sentó a su lado despacio y se puso a juguetear con las bolsitas de salsas que estaban en un cestito a su izquierda.

—Así que Bob Frankland ¿eh?...el muy bastardo parecía inofensivo—John removía su comida, y era muy poca la que al final entraba en su boca, parecía abatido— nunca sabes de quien fiarte ¡no!—se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras Sherlock lo analizaba, no sabía que contestarle— y todo lo que lió ¿no es de locos?—John empezó a reír con añoranza y miró a Sherlock, bueno más bien se perdió en el inmenso universo de sus ojos.

—John…yo —en estos casos las palabras no eran lo suyo, sabía que John necesitaba un amigo en el que apoyarse, habían pasado por una experiencia ciertamente traumática, y Sherlock era incapaz ni de mirarle a los ojos sin temblar.

— ¡Sherlock! El gas que nos… inhabilitó por así decirlo, no tenía los mismos efectos en todo el mundo ¿verdad? no todos tardamos tanto en recobrar nuestros recuerdos, de hecho en cuanto Mycroft entró tu le dijiste que detuvieran a Frankland… ¿entonces?... ¿por qué?—Sherlock apartaba la mirada constantemente, no podía encararlo, no después de "eso".

John dejó de comer y se sentó de lado en el banco, encarándolo…

—Mírame Sherlock, mírame por favor…—ante eso el aludido no tuvo escapatoria, le mantuvo la mirada y John se le acerco muy despacio, Sherlock no retrocedió en ningún momento, ni cuando sus labios se rozaron, ni cuando un suspiro salió de sus labios para impactar contra los de John, ni cuando John comenzó a besarlo de una manera demandante y necesitada, ni cuando John acercó tanto su cuerpo que el aire no circulaba entre ellos, ni cuando al responder de manera dominante y tomar esos labios como suyos arrancó gemidos del fondo de su querido doctor— ¡Por dios Sherlock!

—John—su voz casi un gemido sonó profunda y transmitió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de John—la habitación la tenemos pagada hasta mañana ¿sabes?—una enorme sonrisa se formó en la cara de John, que lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a su habitación, besándolo por los pasillos, devorándolo en cada rincón entre suspiros y gemidos, unos con los que llevaba ya soñando demasiado tiempo, unos que le llenaban el corazón. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación Sherlock no lo dudó ni un momento, levantó a John a su cintura y besándolo con fuerza y dominancia le dejo bien claro que ahora era suyo, y de esa habitación por días solo se escucharon suspiros…

oOo

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Que os ha parecido mi versión? (n_n)

Buena, mala, increíblemente mala, horrorosa… ¿o por dios pero que has hecho?

Era uno de mis capítulos preferidos :( ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? lo has hecho… bueno el porqué es porque era para un reto del foro _"221B Baker Street"._

_Y sinceramente espero que os haya gustado (*-*)_

Decírmelo con un Review!


End file.
